harry_potter_through_another_looking_glassfandomcom-20200215-history
12 Grimmauld Place
12 Grimmauld Place was the ancestral home of the Black family, located in the Borough of Islington, London, in a Muggle neighbourhood, and the location was protected by a Fidelius Charm. As the house was invisible to the neighbourhood residents, the local Muggles have long since accepted the mistake in numbering which landed number 13 next to number 11. In 1995, the home became the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix with the consent of Sirius Black, with Albus Dumbledore becoming Secret-Keeper. After Dumbledore's death in 1997, everyone in whom he confided the location of 12 Grimmauld Place to became a Secret-Keeper. History Early history Number 12 Grimmauld Place, was formerly a handsome Muggle townhouse built in London. At some point, an early member of the wizarding House of Black coveted the beautiful house and managed to "persuade" the original Muggle occupant to leave, and put the appropriate spells on it. Unduer other Black family Memeber... *Phineas Nigellus Black *Sirius Black II *Arcturus Black III *Orion Black Under Walburga Black The house was, apparently, in the Black family for some generations when Walburga Black took possession in the mid-20th century. Sirius and Regulus Black grew up in number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Sirius ran away from home around 1976, at age sixteen and both Regulus and Orion died just a few years later, in 1979. This left Walburga living in the house alone with the family house-elf, Kreacher. Upon Walburga’s death in 1985, the house passed to her only living descendent, Sirius, who though he had been blasted off the family tree had apparently not been disinherited. Since Sirius was in Azkaban, however, the house sat empty for ten years with only Kreacher, now “round the twist,” to look after it. Walburga Black made it clear through her disgust of having anyone less than pure-blood in her home through the hostile shrieks of her portrait, which was affixed to the wall of the home with a Permanent Sticking Charm. Although Sirius Black stated that the house was unoccupied after the death of his mother Walburga in 1985, the Black family tree shows that both of Sirius's grandfathers, Arcturus Black III and Pollux Black, were in fact alive until at least 1990, as was his great-aunt Cassiopeia and Callidora Longbottom. It is unclear why none of them would have lived in the house, given that it was the ancestral home of the Black family. Under Sirius Black ...Photo... Sirius Black, Walburga's son, hated number 12 Grimmauld Place, and left when he was sixteen. He never imagined he would have to return to his family's home. During Sirius's imprisonment in Azkaban, wrongly convicted for the crime of murdering several Muggles (Peter Pettigrew being the real perpetrator), the house was unoccupied, besides the Black family's house elf, Kreacher. After his escape in 1993, Sirius gave the home over to the Order of the Phoenix to be used as a headquarters. The home required an arduous cleaning up to make it even remotely habitable. Much of this work fell to Molly Weasley and her children. The home was in such disrepair that doxies and boggarts had made themselves quite at home. Following Sirius’s death in 1996, the Order temporarily vacated the building for fear that its ownership had passed to his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange; however, it soon proved that Sirius had successfully left the house to Harry Potter in his will, and with his blessing the Order moved back in once again Under Harry Potter The Order of the Phoenix After Sirius Black was murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange in 1996 during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, the house was inherited by his godson, Harry Potter. He continued to allow the Order of the Phoenix to use it as a safe house. After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Grimmauld Place's Secret-Keeper in 1997, each of the members of the order to whom the secret had been imparted became Secret-Keepers themselves, giving them the power to reveal the house to others. The Secret-Keepers included Severus Snape, who had killed Dumbledore and was believed to be in Lord Voldemort's employ and therefore would allow Death Eaters into the Order's headquarters. Alastor Moody placed a number of enchantments on the house to keep Snape from entering. ...Photo... These were a Tongue-Tying Curse to prevent him from telling others of the place and a dust-composed form of Dumbledore, which disintegrated when the person it advanced upon said the word kill or a variant, the point of this being that Moody believed that Snape would be too overrun with guilt to say that he had killed Albus, forcing him to retreat. However, the Order did not know that Albus Dumbledore's death was prearranged with Severus Snape. Despite these enchantments, the Order ceased use of the house as headquarters as they still could not risk being ambushed by Death Eaters. Use as a hide-out ...Photo... When Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger escaped from the Death Eater attack on Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding ceremony on 1 August, 1997, they hid at Grimmauld Place. They were able to remain hidden there for a month, though Death Eaters, who were staking out locations linked to the Order, skulked about the street outside, unable to see the secret location. While at Grimmauld Place, the trio learned that Kreacher had attempted to destroy Salazar Slytherin's Locket— one of several Horcruxes created by Lord Voldemort— at the request of his master, Regulus Black. Kreacher revealed that the horcrux was stolen by Mundungus Fletcher during a looting of 12 Grimmauld Place. After presenting Kreacher with Regulus Black's locket, Harry asked Kreacher to track down Mundungus. ...Photo... Kreacher returned days later with Mundungus, who revealed that the locket was taken by Dolores Umbridge in Diagon Alley. The trio hatched a plan to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic. While performing four weeks of stakeouts at the Ministry entrance, they spent some of their free time cleaning up 12 Grimmauld Place. After retrieving Salazar Slytherin's Locket from Umbridge, they Apparated back to Grimmauld Place, but Corban Yaxley grabbed Hermione's arm in the process. She struck him with a Revulsion Jinx and Disapparated away with Harry and Ron, but the house's location had been revealed to Yaxley, and they were forced to abandon it. It's unknown what happened to Grimmauld Place when the Second Wizarding War was over, but even though Harry was not living in it, it's possible that it was kept safe for the order of the Phoenix. Security Measures By the time the Order of the Phoenix made number twelve, Grimmauld Place its headquarters, the house had been placed under “every security measure known to wizard-kind.” Among other things, the house is Unplottable, which makes it accessible only to wizards, and had spells on the front door such that it could only be unlocked by a wizard using his or her wand. The house was also placed under a Fidelius Charm, meaning it couldn’t be accessed by wizards, either, unless they were told its location by the Secret-Keeper. Albus Dumbledore was the Secret-Keeper for Grimmauld Place until his death in 1997, after which everyone who had been told the secret became a Secret-Keeper themselves. Dumbledore’s death also led Mad-Eye Moody to place additional enchantments on the house, in order to prevent Severus Snape from accessing it: he set up a Tongue-Tying Curse that sensed whether a person entering the house was Snape, and if so, bound his tongue; and a Dumbledore figure, made of dust, that approaches intruders unless they tell it that they were not the one who killed Dumbledore. Etymology The name is another of J. K. Rowling's puns: Grimmauld Place can be taken as "grim, old place" or "grim mould place." ''The house's owner for most of the books is also Sirius Black, whose Animagus form is confused for, and referred to as, "the Grim" throughout ... a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a Under Harry Potter After the Second Wizarding War a Basement a a Ground floor '''Known Portraits in Entrance Hallway' Known Portraits in Dining Room Known Portraits in Stairway first floor Known Portraits in Stairway second floor a Known Portraits in Second-floor Hallway a a Known Portraits in Stairway Third floor Known Portraits in Third-floor Hallway Known Portraits in Stairway Fourth floor Teddy bedroom ..... (Regular Black old room.) *Edward Tonks & Andromeda Tonks or Black *Lyall Lupin ______ *Nicholas Potter *Cordelia Potter *Isobel Potter *Finnegan Potter two sisters *Penelope Potter *Anthonia Potter *Benjamin Potter's sister *Harriet Potter *Seraphina Potter A *Fleamont in laws *Seddon in laws, Mr & Mrs Seddon *Lecuyer in laws, Mr & Mrs Lecuyer *Flawley in laws. Mr & Mrs Flawley Attic Libary Other *Godric Gryffindor *Rowena Ravenclaw *Helga Hufflepuff *Bathilda Bagshot *Alastor Moody *Benjy Fenwick *Marlene McKinnon *Dorcas Meadowes *Amelia Bones *Edgar Bones and family, *Westenberg family, *Emmeline Vance *Colin Creevey *Lavender Brown ____________________ *Severus Snape _____________________ In waiting *Minerva McGonagall *Horace Slughorn *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Arthur Weasley *Molly Weasley *Pomona Sprout *Filius Flitwick *Rubeus Hagrid ......, *Neville Longbottom & wife, *Luna Lovegood & Husband. *Kreacher *Weasley siblings. a a a a a a a a a a a Known objects